<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"He called himself Bruenor, sire." by Quicksilver_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654223">"He called himself Bruenor, sire."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_Rain/pseuds/Quicksilver_Rain'>Quicksilver_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Shadows Fanart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_Rain/pseuds/Quicksilver_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PeaceHeather made a Mage Knight OC for her most recent (at the time of posting) fic and I decided to try my hand at doing a lil character design for him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Shadows Fanart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2248437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"He called himself Bruenor, sire."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669468">From the Shadows to the Light</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather">PeaceHeather</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So like I said, PeaceHeather made a Mage Knight OC for her fic From the Shadows to the Light, I immediately got aggressively attached to him because it do be that way sometimes, and then I decided to partake in some incredibly self-indulgent character design because Reasons.</p><p>Anyways, this is Bruenor and I love him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my HC that he's probably early-to-mid-thirties, but because of Magical Bugfuckery, is physically closer to being in his late-twenties</p><p>No, I will not be taking questions at this time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>